


Hello Stranger

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: aun con el calor y su reciente pelea con keiji, puede apreciar lo inusualmente extraño que es el chico que lo atiende
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 5





	Hello Stranger

El calor del verano se volvía sofocante todavía a esas horas y para su mala suerte tuvo que salir a comprar casi obligado por Akaashi. Aun con el enojo del momento por la reciente pelea que tuvo con Keiji no puede evitar mirar al cajero de más, de cabello largo y negro teñido de rubio, expresión desinteresada, complexión delgada y movimientos lentos. Bokuto sabe que no todos los días podría encontrar a una persona así, algo en el chico lo llama de una manera muy rara e inusual, como si lo conociera de algún lado, aunque tarda, logra hacer la conexión cuando logra leer el nombre que pone en su gafete de empleado.

Kozume Kenma había sido un niño muy raro para su edad; de pocas palabras que solo mostraba emoción cuando el tema sobre el cual hablaban eran los videojuegos, vivía con su padre y abuela en la vieja casa de la esquina, que asistía muy pocas veces a clases y que se la pasaba jugando videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche. Las madres del vecindario hablaban mucho sobre kenma, de lo que hacía y lo que no, de su apariencia y la de poca educación que tenía con los mayores, no era raro, ellas siempre hacían lo mismo con todos los niños que se salían de la norma, incluyendolo a él.

Era común el verlo junto a Kuroo Tetsurou por las tardes luego del colegio, su amigo de cabello alborotado era el único que podía sacarlo de su hogar y tenerlo mas de 3 horas fuera de este, el que lograba que hablara y que se uniera a sus tardes de juegos. Eran uña y carne, inseparables por donde se los viera, casi hermanos a ojos de cualquiera, y eso le causo celos, porque él había sido el primero en intentar hablar con Kenma cuando este se mudó. Pero era Kuroo el que logro hacer que el chico jugara con ellos.

Si no fuera poco aquello, que Kenma lo evitara o tratara como idiota lo exasperaba completamente, no importaba cuanto tratara de hablar con el otro, siempre lo evitaba o hacia oídos sordos a todo lo que digiera, aun así, no se rindió con él, día tras día intentaba llamar su atención de todas las formas posibles más allá de hacerle preguntas sobre Pokémon las cuales sabía contestaría, en los recreos se sentaba junto a él cuando Kuroo no faltaba y trataba de invitarlo a jugar con los demás, los resultados no eran los mejores, parecía una tarea imposible de lograr.

Todo quedaría en el olvido cuando Kenma desapareció del vecindario a sus 12 años.

Nadie sabe bien que pasó, de un día para otro una patrulla apareció en la vieja casa de la esquina, se podía escuchar los gritos del padre viniendo de esta, seguido por el llanto de la abuela. La noticia viajó rápido, Kozume Kenma había desaparecido y nadie tenía una idea de lo que podría haber pasado. Muchos rumores corrieron por los patios de la escuela.

Hasta que un día el nombre de Kenma quedó como un recuerdo en el olvido para cada persona que lo conoció incluyendolo, y verlo ahí, tan tranquilo con su inexpresivo rostro dándole su cambio era descabellado, algo de no creer.

El mundo es muy pequeño y ahora lo parecía más.

—su cambio.

No puede terminar de procesar todo cuando el chico—cansado de llamarlo— toca su hombro y lo saca de sus recuerdos.

—¡ah! Perdón— apresurado, toma su cambio y las bolsas de la compra, ni siquiera se da cuenta de la mirada que el chico le da

—gracias por su compra.

No escucha aquello, ha salido casi corriendo de la tienda, no sabe si son los nervios, la angustia de saber qué fue de aquel chico o el temor a esto, ¿Qué fue de su vida? ¿Porque se le vía tan tranquilo como si nada? ¿el señor Kozume sabía dónde estaba su hijo? Tiene tantas dudas que hacen apresurar su paso para llegar más rápido al apartamento, ni siquiera cuando entra y ve a Akaashi puede lograr tranquilizarse, el enojo con el que se fue desaparece y se vuelve en inquietud, y Keiji se da cuenta, no es ningún tonto, pero tampoco quiere inmiscuirse, no estaban en él mejor momento.

Se encierra en su habitación y apaga las luces, se tira a la cama, quiere dormir y no pensar más, quiere creer que todo es producto de su gran imaginación y que mañana cuando vuelva a esa tienda Kenma ya no estará ahí.

Los días pasan y no ha vuelto a la tienda, porque sabe que si lo hace existía la posibilidad de volver a encontrarlo, pero tiene pavor a sus respuestas, porque sabe que hay cosas que son mejor no saberlas, las posibilidades eran infinitas como el basto universo, pero a pesar de eso siente la necesidad de hacerlo, ya no está cómodo sabiendo que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de aquel chico de mirada rara, pero además de eso sus problemas actuales no tiene un simple arreglo. Tiene que buscar en donde vivir en las próximas semanas antes de que el mes acabe y tenga que pagar el alquiler, existía la posibilidad de ir a lo de su primo en Osaka y pedir alojamiento momentáneo, pero eso significaría pedir un cambio en la empresa y esperar a que lo aprobaran, cosa que no sucedería con su actual cargo. Son muchas cosas en poco tiempo, y no esta emocionalmente bien. Aquel día en especial comenzó siendo una mierda; se había levantado tarde, su jefe le gritó por las horas a las que llegaba, tuvo tanto papeleo que al llegar a su hogar y encontrarlo con sólo sus pertenencias fue la cereza del pastel.

Sentado en el sillón y pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida cree que lo mejor que podría hacer es tomar como adulto de melancólico y dolido, porque eso es lo que era en esos momentos. La única tienda abierta a esas horas era a la que menos quería ir, pero tomando en cuenta que los empleados toman turnos rotativos no había posibilidad de que viera a Kenma a esas horas. las calles se encontraban vacías, el recorrido a la tienda es tranquilo y fumar en el verano era posiblemente lo mejor, aunque no lo más recomendable si se hablara de salud. 

Cuando entra al lugar ni siquiera ve a la persona en el mostrador, pasa directamente a la zona de bebidas y toma lo que fue buscando, además del siempre confiable ramen instantáneo y los dulces que siempre compra, por una noche se olvidaría de las cuentas y se daría el gusto de gastar de más. Cuando ya tiene todo, se acerca a la caja registradora y espera a que alguien aparezca para poder pagar, pero tras varios minutos nadie aparece, la paciencia que carga comienza a acabarse—aunque a decir verdad no es mucha—toma el celular de su bolsillo y empieza a buscar algo con lo cual entretenerse, hasta que recuerda que no ha pagado la línea y tenía que acercarse al centro y hacerlo, cansado y bastante frustrado deja lo que cree será suficiente dinero en el mostrador y sale de la tienda. Llegando a la esquina escucha gritos que provienen detrás suyo.

—¡espera!

Se da la vuelta para saber si era a el quien llamaban, aunque, ¿quién estaría en la calle a eso de las dos de mañana un marte? La figura de kenma se ve a la lejanía, corre de un modo muy torpe dejándolo notar que posiblemente no hace ningún tipo de ejercicio o deporte. Él se queda ahí, quieto como piedra al verlo, ¿qué tan jodido tenía que ser su día? Cuando el chico llega se toma un tiempo para respirar como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—n-no e-está bien lo que hizo. —dice entre jadeos, su cabello rubio y largo cae sobre su rostro, sus piernas tiemblan de forma graciosa por decirlo de algún modo

—nadie salía a atenderme. —contesta de forma rápida

—eso no importa, tiene que esperar. Tiene suerte de que no llame a la policía.

—¿puedes dejar de hablarme como si fuera un anciano? Solo nos llevamos un año, Kenma. —dice como si nada, grave error, el chico lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, el silencio de la calle se volvió uno sepulcro, ¿acaso kenma siempre había tenido esa mirada? — eres Kozume Kenma, ¿verdad? El chico que se mudo a en la casa de la esquina hace 13 años

—desde hace mucho que no me llaman por mi apellido…

—¿me recuerdas? —pregunta con temor, han pasado muchos años, ya está en su 26 años y no seria raro no recordarlo, en su niñez era un niño bastante diferente a comparación de ahora

—Bokuto Kotaro… ¿verdad? —dudaba al decir esto

—si, ese mismo.

—estas muy cambiado, recuerdo que eras bastante gordo y molesto. —hablo sin ninguna vergüenza ni tapujo

—supongo que lo de molesto lo sigo teniendo — el rubio teñido asiente y desvía la mirada, son segundos de silencio los cuales se sienten horas incomodas, el imperioso deseo de preguntar llega de forma rápida —. Kenma tu-

—faltan 25 yenes, dámelos y me iré.

—¿eh?

—lo que escuchaste.

—pero no traigo más dinero…

—entonces deja algo.

—¿no podrías dejarlo pasar por esta ves? Pagare lo que me falta en la semana.

—no, no puedo, reglas del local.

—¿siempre fuiste tan amargado? —refunfuña preguntando mientras piensa en que dejar, tendría que decirle adiós a los dulces que amaba—dejo esto entonces.

—bien—Kenma toma los dulces y los guarda en su bolsillo de uniforme—, que no se repita —con una corta reverencia el semi rubio vuelve a la tienda con paso calmado, no sin antes mirarlo de pies a cabeza—. Por cierto, lindo cabello.

Su rostro se pone completamente rojo al escucharlo. Lo mira hasta que se vuelve una mancha borrosa en el paisaje.

No había podido preguntarle nada.

.

.

.

.

— _¿porque me llamas a estas horas, Bokuto-san?_

—¿qué harías si alguien que desapareció de tu vida vuelve?

Son segundos en los que Akaashi tarda en responder.

_—supongo que ponerme feliz si era alguien a quien quería mucho._

—¿pero y si no me quiere explicar del porque desapareció de un día para otro?

_—tendrá sus motivos entonces, no puede obligar a alguien a hablar si no quiere._

—ya veo…

—¿ _ya puedo volver a dormir?_

 _—_ sí, gracias Akaashi.

— _de nada, Bokuto-san. En la semana terminare de buscar mis cosas._

 _—_ okay, buenas noches, Keiji.

_—buenas noches, Kotaro._

La llamada termina, pero las dudas siguen ahí. No importa cuánto tratase, Kenma no quiere hablar del tema y parecía muy firme sobre mantener los sucesos de ese verano como un secreto. han pasado días desde que va con mas frecuencia a la tienda, las escusas que pone cada vez son peores y era bastante obvio que Kenma se divertía escuchándolas, el mismo lo hacía, pero más allá de eso el chico no se ve interesado en entablar una conversación con él como en su niñez, estaba siendo evitado e ignorado por el chico raro del vecindario.

Pero no todo ha sido malo, logro encontrar departamento en lo que va de semana, no es la gran cosa, pero es suficiente para él, comedor, sala, cocina y dormitorio todo junto—obviamente baño aparte—, el lugar era espacioso, además de ser barato para su bolsillo. En una semana tendría que dejar el sitio en el que estuvo viviendo desde hace 4 años, y aunque fuera bastante triste por toda la historia que tenía el lugar, era necesario.

Toma la ultima cerveza del tirón, mañana tenia el día libre, gracias a la benevolencia de su jefe, aprovecharía para poder limpiar el lugar y revisar todas las cosas que tenía.

.

.

.

.

—¿porque eres tan persistente? Es la décima vez en la semana que vienes, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—aunque no lo creas, esta vez vengo a comprar.

—no lo hasta que lo vea.

Alza sus hombros restándole importancia a las palabras del chico se dirige en búsqueda del ramen más barato, su favorito. El sabor que tenía era único y especial, ¿Quién dijo que lo barato era malo? Seguramente un idiota.

—¿enserio compraras ese? Es horrible—cuestiona poniendo cara de asco

—¿Al menos lo probaste?

—no, pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que tiene olor raro.

—¡ese es el olor de la buena comida!

—aja, Serán 50 yens. — dijo mientras lo miraba sin interés

—¿le subieron el precio? —pregunto asustado

—si.

—ya, entonces mejor no.

—¿porque siempre andas corto de dinero? Te veo yendo a trabajar de traje y corbata, debes tener buen sueldo.

—estoy…de pasante, tengo suerte de que me paguen algo.

—que triste suena tu vida. —por breves segundos Kenma se ríe de el

—¡hey!

—no importa, llévatelo, “considéralo un regalo” de mi parte

Era de no creerse, ¿kenma siendo amable con él? ¿Acaso se había caído de la cama y ahora estaba en coma?

—mejor no, podría estar envenenado o algo parecido.

—eres un idiota, y yo que trataba de ser amable

—¡solo bromeo! Claro que aceptare cualquier cosa que venga de ti. — con rapidez toma el ramen y lo guarda en su mochila, Kenma desvía su mirada y saca su teléfono mirándolo con interés

Quizás sea la primera vez que tiene una conversación así de larga, la mayoría de las veces kenma evitaba hablar con él y seguía con su papel de empleado enojado con él mundo. Es como un juego el que tenían, el primero que tire la toalla será el perdedor.

—oye, kenma.

—¿ahora qué?

—¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

—no es de tu incumbencia—respondió irritado casi tirando su celular sobre el mostrador, su rostro demostraba bastante enojo—¿quieres algo más? Si no es así, vete por favor.

—no...ya me iba—agarra con fuerzas las correas de su mochila e intenta no mirarlo demás antes de salir. Realmente quería invitarlo a salir, no ha hablado con nadie además de Akaashi, y tampoco a sido mucho, Keiji tiene bastantes cosas que hacer ahora y no tiene tiempo que perder con él. se sorprende al sentir que lo toman por el hombro, y mas el ver que es kenma, no lo mira, se ve que no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, como si fuera algo inconsciente—¿kenma?

—iré a ver a mi padre en unos días y necesito compañía, y ya que te estás esforzando tanto creo que puedo compensarte con esto.

—¿estará bien que yo vaya? ¿Tu padre no se enojara?

—no me ve desde los 12, creo que estará furioso, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de ti.

—no sé qué tan buena idea sea… ¡espera! ¿¡No me digas que esta será la primera ves que lo veras en 13 años!?

—acertaste.

—¡kenma!

—¿sí o no? —pregunta, cansado de escuchar los gritos de Bokuto

—déjamelo pensar…es muy repentino, tendría que pedirle a mi jefe algunos días y no sé si lo hará…

—lo complicas demasiado— toma un pedazo de papel y lápiz debajo del mostrador y anota algo con verdadera rapidez— no me escribas estupideces por favor, tengo otros trabajos además de este y no puedo usar el teléfono en algunos, así que cuando me respondas lo mejor sería que sea pasadas las 12 de la noche.

Cuando me da el pequeño trozo de papel ve que ha escrito su número. Raro. Pero lo era más que el semi rubio pidiera eso, evidentemente el encuentro entre padre e hijo tenía que ser íntimo, 12 años no son pocos y más tomando en cuenta la forma en la que Kenma se fue. Por qué se lo pedía era un misterio.

—¿escuchaste todo?

—¡c-claro!

—bien, ahora sí, vete—dice señalando la puerta

Sale de la tienda bastante confundido, ¿acaso tendría que estar presente cuando las cosas se pudieran feas entre padre e hijo? Es algo que no deseaba, pero kenma se lo había pedido, y no podía negarse, el chico lo tenía atrapado de algún modo, no por nada el recuerdo que más tiene presente fueron sus ojos cuando se conocieron. Para su suerte o desgracias el día pasa rápido, lo único que agradece es que el trabajo no fue tan pesado y su susodicho jefe había faltado. Llegando a su nuevo departamento sigue en duda sobre aceptar la invitación de kenma, aunque tentadora también muy peligrosa por donde se la viera. Nunca a pensando tanto en algo, lo suyo era el ser impulsivo sin miramientos.

Le escribe de forma rápida tratando de no arrepentirse al escribir aquella respuesta tan corta.

* _iré._

Decide apagar su celular luego de eso. Siente como si se estuviera quitando el gran peso que llevo todo el día.

las horas del viaje se le hacen largas, no recuerda que fueran tantas, aunque siendo sinceros hace mucho que no vuelve al vecindario. Llevan 6 horas y sabe que todavía falta recorrido. Aunque eso no era lo único malo, esperaba que Kenma le prestara un poco de atención, pero al parecer era más interesante el ver su celular. No le importaría si no fuera porque él no tenía nada con que entretenerse, ni siquiera como para decir que usara su propio teléfono porque la batería estaba muerta. Su única distracción era ver por la ventana los paisajes que se le presentaban.

Pero como todo, termina mas aburrido de lo que estaba desde un principio, ¿como hacia la gente que tenía que viajar diariamente? Sentía pena por esos pobres diablos ahora.

—si estas tan aburrido podrías simplemente dormir— Kenma le dice esto sin despegar su mirada del celular

—¡el problema es que no tengo sueño!

—oh qué gran dilema.

—¡Kenma!

—deja de quejarte, faltan algunas horas para llegar.

—eso ya lo sé.

—entonces deja de hacerlo.

—tú lo dices fácil porque tienes algo con lo que entretenerte.

—es trabajo, estoy hablando con uno de mis clientes, quiere que consiga una gráfica con más potencia y que la instale.

—ya…

—estoy hablando de computadoras.

—igual sigo sin entender.

—no se para que hago el intento, está claro que sigues siendo ese niño regorte que se la pasaba jugando en el recreo.

—y tu sigues igual, con tu poca paciencia para explicar las cosas.

—no puedo tener paciencia con alguien como tú, hasta me haces recordar la vez que discutimos por Pokémon…

—sigo pensando que Fearow es mejor.

—no volveré a tener esta conversación, no cuando elegiste a Charmander aun cuando te explique sobre la superioridad de Bulbasaur en los primeros gimnasios, preferiste elegir a la lagartija de fuego porque te parecía “genial”

—¡y lo es!

—solo la gente idiota lo elige. Además, luego de eso te la pasabas preguntándome cosas, aunque te las explicara miles de veces. Ese Rattata nivel 100 me sigue dando pesadillas…

—tienes que aceptar que mi equipo era bueno, ¿o me lo negarás?

— Oddish, Pidgeot, Fearow y un Golbat…paso del tema.

—¡oh vamos!

—deja el tema, cuéntame otra cosa antes que decida dormir lo que queda de viaje.

Su aburrimiento se esfuma al escuchar lo que Kenma quiere, con emoción comienza a relatarle todas las cosas que habían pasado en su corta vida, su primer día en preparatoria, la vez que se perdió en el bosque cuando comenzó el campamento de verano, cuando se disloco el brazo izquierdo por jugar bruto con sus compañeros de universidad y esa vez que perdió las llaves del auto y su padre se la paso regañándolo durante todo un mes.

Olvida por completo el largo viaje que todavía les queda y se centra en contarle a Kenma todas las anécdotas que recuerda, algunas mas vergonzosas que otras, pero que siente terminan de romper la barrera que hay entre ellos, porque es el mismo Kenma el que comienza hablar de sí mismo. Además de trabajar en el 24 horas era contador en una empresa local y en sus tiempos libres técnico en computación e informática, todo un trabajador.

y así, lo que serían unas tediosas 3 horas en bus, pasan a ser 3 horas de charlas banales entre amigos que no se ven hace mucho, no hablaron de nada fuera de lo normal, y aunque pareciera que en un momento Kenma quisiera decir algo más sobre su vida luego de lo sucedido pareciera retractarse y dejar el tema.

El, que tiene una gran curiosidad sobre el pasado, no intenta inmiscuirse más, porque podría causar una pelea que no quería tener.

Cuando por fin llegan a la estación de autobuses toman sus mochilas y caminar hasta una de las paradas cercana, aunque no estuvieran muy lejos de su vecindario Kenma fue muy insistente en usar el bus, aunque tampoco era como si el pudiera dar muchas indicaciones, hacia años que no volvía y ya no recordaba mucho. Ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro en silencio, cada uno mira en direcciones diferentes prestando poca atención, aunque fueran pocos, si que había cambios, mas edificio, mas locales de empresas grande, al final de todo era normal, la urbanización llega a todos lados quieran o no. El bus dobla tantas veces que termina de confundirlo bastante, no recordaba que esa fuera la ruta que los llevaría al vecindario, pero prefiere no hablar y arruinar el momento. De ves en cuando mira a Kenma cuando este parece perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que sucede varias veces, parecía…triste, o melancólico, si la razón fuese el volver entonces lo entendería, era algo que parecían compartir, pero sentía que ese no era el motivo.

No tarda en darse cuenta que ya están en su vecindario, no reconocía todas las casas, muchas parecían haber recibido remodelaciones y otras se mantenían iguales, hasta cierto punto el mismo se sintió un poco triste, había renegado tanto de visitar a su familia y amigos luego de mudarse para comenzar la preparatoria, una decisión que su madre había tomado de forma repentina y apresurada a su parecer, que ahora ver cómo estaba todo lo ponía ciertamente incomodó, aunque no tuviera motivo.

—es raro, ¿verdad? — Kenma murmura—como …si no encajáramos— no sabe si mirarlo al oírlo decir esto, todo parece muy confuso cuando Kenma habla de aquel modo, tan extraño, pero interesante a la vez

Se bajan a dos cuadras de su calle, caminan con lentitud debajo del intenso sol de las tres de la tarde, no sería raro que al volver a su hogar su rostro fuera del color de una manzana en su punto. al pasar por todas las casa de la calle no puede evitar recordar su infancia, los juegos, las caídas, las tontas peleas y las noches de verano, era…demasiado para él.

Kenma se detiene abruptamente haciéndolo chochar contra él, cuando esta por quejarse mira por qué el otro se detuvo, no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que ya se encontraban en la vieja casa de la esquina, aquella donde Kenma se mudo junto a su padre y abuela cuando era niño. Se nota los pasos de los años sobre ella, la pintura caída, el pasto crecido y lo sucio de su apariencia, como si nadie viviera allí desde hace décadas. Kenma camina hacia la puerta principal, cuando llega a esta se agacha y levanta una piedra, se sorprende un poco al ver que debajo de esta había una llave. Abre con esta la puerta y se queda ahí parado por segundos hasta que el decide romper el silencio.

—¿no entraras? — le pregunta con curiosidad

—lo hare— su respuesta es corta, pero dicha con firmeza

Se acerca a Kenma y ambos entran, el lugar está lleno de polvo y telarañas, ni siquiera se quitan el calzado porque se ensuciarían a los pies. Nunca había entrado, y ni siquiera estuvo cerca de hacerlo, Kuroo fue el único privilegiado en entrar por la confianza que tenía con el padre de Kenma. Las fotos colgadas en las pareces no son muchas, pero la gran mayoría eran de la familia Kozume que él había conocido, muebles eran cubiertos por telas que parecían gruesas y todo mantenía una apariencia muy vieja, Kenma ni siquiera se detiene a ver estos detalles y sigue de largo, lo ve desparecer tras una puerta y no duda en seguirlo.

—Kenma porq-—no puede terminar su pregunta, su garganta se seca y sus manos comienzan a sudar, la situación lo sobrepasa por mucho y es mas de lo que pudo imaginar

—…sucedió como hace 3 años, fue un logro que pasara del tiempo estimado que le dieron, me contaron que aun tras mi escapada el siguió buscándome, nunca dejo de hacerlo—…—, luego de su muerte la abuela no tardo mucho en seguirle, supongo que fue la tristeza de quedarse sola.

El altar en la habitación no era muy grande, su tamaño era mediano y lo más rescatable era la foto en esta, donde el señor Kozume cargaba a un Kenma muy pequeño junto a la que quizás sería su esposa, una recuerdo inmortalizado de lo que quizás fue un momento feliz. La mirada de Kenma esta fija en el altar y aquella foto, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y es algo doloroso, porque en ningún momento lo había visto así, ni en su niñez o adultez fue espectador de lo frágil que parecía.

—te dije que no te prestaría atención— Kenma dice esto mientras se sienta en el suelo, mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos y lleva uno a sus labios prendiéndolo con el encendedor bordo con el cual lo había visto jugar— es hasta gracioso, me fui porque no quería causarle problemas y el tonto no dejo de buscarme, podría haber aprovechado lo poco que le quedaba.

—tu… ¿nunca le escribiste o algo parecido?

—la verdad es que no—la habitación comenzaba a ser llenada por el humo y olor a cigarrillo, el rubio parecía una chimenea—, dime Kotaro, ¿te arrepientes de algo?

La pregunta sale de la nada misma y lo confunde, pero si lo pensaba bien la verdad es que no, la vida era muy corta como para arrepentirse, la vida humana tiene un estima de cien años y aunque pareciera mucho la verdad era que era tanto, su madre le enseño que no servía de nada arrepentirse por cosas que podrías haber hecho de otro modo, enfrentar las decisiones que se toman es lo único que se puede hacer.

—cuando me escape tenía claro lo que hacía, era consciente de las múltiples cosas que podría sucederme en la calle, de lo angustiados que estarían mis padre, del dolor que le traería a mi familia, pero sabes…no me arrepiento, en ningún momento de mi corta existencia lo he hecho y tampoco creo que suceda en un futuro.

—Kenma…

—y por eso estoy aquí, este será el último adiós, no volveré aquí.

La colilla del cigarrillo es aplastada contra el suelo de forma brusca y la foto del altar es arrebatada, la guardada sin cuidado en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras comienza a rezar. Lo hace en voz baja y con algunas equivocaciones, su largo cabello cubre la mayoría de su rostro y no deja verlo. Se pregunta si estará llorando. Se queda ahí, parado a un costado sin poder decir nada, se siente sobrepasado por completo y no lleva mucho de volver a ver a Kenma como para tratar de ser su caballero de armadura resplandeciente que podría hacerlo sentirse bien, era un amigo con el cual no tuve demasiada cercanía, si en cambio Kuroo estuviera ahí quizás la historia seria otra.

—vámonos, todavía nos queda un lugar— dijo poniéndose de pie y atando su cabello en una cola baja

Lo sigue sin decir nada, como si la acción fuera automática, salen de la casa y Kenma vuelve a cerrar con llave, aunque cree que es innecesario, nadie parece interesado en entrar. Toman otro bus y mientras mas se van alejando de su viejo vecindario no tarda en saber cual seria su siguiente destino. De pequeño siempre tuvo temor por el cementerio, era tan lejano pero cercano a la vez que fue una de sus pesadillas recurrentes, quizás dejo de temerles cuando su bisabuelo murió, desde entonces y con cada perdida familiar o de amistades a aprendido que no es nada más que un lugar donde enterrar a lo que alguna ves fueron sus seres queridos. Cuando bajan del bus Kenma se cruza y entra en una gran florería, el le sigue, pero no entra, se queda en su espera mientras mira a la gente pasar, aquel lugar tampoco había cambiado mucho, los negocios nuevos afloraron en toda el área.

Kenma al salir de la tienda trae en sus manos un ramo de flores blancas que el desconoce.

—son peonias, hermosas ¿verdad?

Le da la razón y se dirigen a la entrada del cementerio, los grandes arboles eran compañeros de las tumbas en todo el lugar, era visible el cariño en muchas por lo limpias y cuidadas que estaban, otras tenían tiempo sin ser visitadas y en algunas era evidente el completo abandono. Recorren el lugar hasta llegar a su destino, a comparación de lo que creyó en un inicio, la tumba del del señor Kozume estaba en buen estado, hasta las flores que tenía apenas comenzaban a marchitarse, pero Kenma no parece sorprendido, solo deja las flores arriba de esta y reza nuevamente como lo hizo en su antiguo hogar, esta vez su voz es mas fuerte y logra escuchar todo, no era creyente, pero decide acompañarlo con la oración.

Cuando acaban Kenma lo mira y se mantiene en silencio por segundos hasta que habla.

—Kotaro…gracias por acompañarme— ahí una sonrisa en su rostro al decir esto, al escucharlo sabe que esta un poco roto como el, o quizás mas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kozume Kenma es alguien normal, de aspecto un poco llamativo y mirada penetrante, trabaja mucho tiempo y su rostro es usualmente el de alguien despreocupado, le encanta dormir y jugar videojuegos en su tiempo libre, no es buen cocinero ni tampoco alguien organizado en las tareas domésticas, cada cierto tiempo tiñe su cabello y corta sus puntas el mismo, otras veces el pide el favor a él, en los días de lluvia se pierde bastante en su mente y mira hacia la nada, en los días soleados desaparece por horas de la casa y cuando llega trae gatos que luego se van por cuenta propia, ninguno se queda más de un día. Suele tomar duchas largas y dejar su cuerpo por horas en la bañera si es posible, no soporta las grandes tormentas y el ruido de estas. Sus labios siempre saben a cigarrillos y tartas de manzana, sus manos no son nada suaves al tacto y llegan a ser muy ásperas, cuando su turno laboral es muy largo ronca mucho en las noches y se queja entre sueño, no es nada suave en la cama y cuando se lo propone es demasiado brusco

No le a contado nada sobre donde anduvo aquello años cuando desapareció, evita completamente el tema y sale de la habitación en la que están, luego de un tiempo viviendo junto a terminado aprendiendo que Kenma no es muy diferente de aquel niño que conoció, pero a veces…solo a veces, llega a un ser un completo extraño.


End file.
